


aslan

by cherry_grace



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Song Drabble, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform, inspired by "aslan" from banana fish soundtrack, not exactly angst either, not exactly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_grace/pseuds/cherry_grace
Summary: they had forever now.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	aslan

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to "aslan" from banana fish soundtrack as you read... if you dare

Ash's blonde hair flowed with the summer breeze, a brilliant shade of deep blue filling the sky above him. His elbow stuck out on the side of the open window of the pick-up truck, a deep gaze fixated on the passing fields beside him. A small smile broke through his lips as he remembered all the memories.

This empty, one-lane road was endless. Ash would be here in the passenger seat of this driverless, self-moving truck forever until... until one day, Eiji appeared by his side, driving with him endlessly in this calm sea of green and blue.

"You took a while," Ash said.

But it was okay. Now they had forever.

**Author's Note:**

> OK IM GONNA BE HONEST I WATCHED BANANA FISH UNTIL EPISODE NINE THEN DIPPED. THIS SHOW WILL LITERALLY RUIN ME IF I WATCH MORE, BYE-


End file.
